In Storybrooke Part 4
by kazykim13
Summary: Mulan, Aurora, and their daughter Jane. Continuation of "In Storybrooke" Mulan and Aurora had come far in their relationship and with their daughter Jane. Over-coming the evils in Storybrooke. Regina has vowed to kill Mulan and new visitors make a permanent stop. (Very loosely based off the show so some parts will take longer depending on the show's storyline).
1. Chapter 1

It was an early morning for both Aurora and Mulan because they decided to take Jane to daycare now. They didn't feel right for always taking days off to be with Jane, even though she was their first priority now, they felt that work was also a priority in this world and they didn't feel right being treated special from everyone else who had a child as well.

As Mulan dressed Jane, Aurora got breakfast started. Aurora could hear Mulan and Jane both giggling as they came into the kitchen dressed and ready. "What's so funny?" Aurora asks smiling toward both of the girls as she turned some eggs over. Mulan places Jane in her high chair still laughing, "Jane was being silly when I was trying to put her shirt on. She kept trying to put her head through the arm holes." Mulan kisses Jane before heading toward Aurora, giving her a loving hug from behind and quickly kisses the crook of her neck. "Stop it! I'm trying to fry eggs!" Aurora swats Mulan away with the spatula playfully laughing with her. "Ouch! Fine, fine!" Mulan pinches Aurora's butt, giving a playful smile, before scurrying away to avoid another hit from the spatula. Aurora's face instantly begins to blush. Her cheeks filling with scarlet color as she went back to her eggs that almost burnt over.

After all the breakfast shenanigans, Aurora and Mulan walk out taking Jane to daycare for the first time. Aurora, as she pushes Jane in the stroller, begins to blab on and on at Mulan who just listened patiently, "What if the other kids are mean to Jane? What if Jane doesn't like it their? What if Jane misses us too much? What if-" Mulan raises her hand for Aurora to catch a breath and for her to calm down. "Aurora, you're over-thinking this whole thing. Jane will probably forget us once she sees all the new toys and new friends. Besides, Belle and Ruby can't be her only friends!" Mulan laughs out, sliding her fingers into Aurora's soft, slim fingers, grasping tightly. _Aurora is so tense..._ Mulan looks toward Jane, noticing she was excited and ready to jump right out because she even knew she would be going somewhere fun. Mulan looks up at Aurora who still held Mulan's hand trembling a bit, her eyes darting in all directions, and her tense jaw was tight from anxiety. _She'll be fine Aurora...Don't worry_ Mulan secretly smiles to herself, _She has to be fine, who would dare hurt Jane? _

Mulan and Aurora finally made it to the daycare, it sat near Gold's antique shop which made Mulan a bit nervous now. She didn't like Rumplestiltskin and knew she could never trust him, not with anything. Mulan despised Rumple because of how hard he tries to pursue Belle. Mulan knows that Belle is too nice to make him leave, but he was just, persistent, with his pursuits toward her. Mulan knew that every once in awhile Rumple would come to the library to see Belle. She knew the only reason Belle had asked Mulan to work for her was more to keep her safe and watch her. Mulan knew how Belle felt trapped in this broken relationship that Rumple tried so hard to repair, but it wasn't going to happen, because Belle had found someone who would never hurt her. Mulan thought of all the things that made Rumple as evil as he was out to be until she saw Aurora beginning to tear up as she took Jane out of the stroller. "Jane, be good for Mama and Mommy, okay? Play nice, always share, and listen to ...okay?" Aurora smiled as she saw Jane's eyes wildly dart all over the room, who was more excited to be put down then be carried by her mothers. "Mama! Mommy! Play! Play!" Jane began to squirm around in Aurora's over-bearing arms. Aurora put Jane down as Mulan gave Jane a quick kiss and giving her a pat on the butt, she was set free to play. The preschool advisor came toward Mulan and Aurora smiling and in her quiet voice she told them both, "Jane will be such a wonderful addition to our preschool! She is in good hands!" Aurora wiped a stray tear away and thanked her before Mulan hooked her arm in Aurora's practically pulling her away. Mulan gave a nod with a small smile as she pulled Aurora away, who felt like she was made of stone unable to move from her spot like a statue. Mulan sighed, "Aurora, She'll be fine! Besides, Cinderella is the head teacher there. She'll make sure Jane will be safe and learning." Both women stepped outside in the fresh air, Mulan saw the sadness in Aurora's eyes, she brought Aurora's slender hand up and kissed it, knowing it would make her feel a bit better. As she kissed it Mulan saw a familiar figure in distance. Mulan's lips were still touching Aurora's hand as noticed Neal was walking in the distance, coming toward them waving.

Neal waved as he spotted the two women. He was smiling a wide smile as he approached Mulan and Aurora. "Mulan! Hello!" He gave Mulan a firm hug while Aurora just looked on curious. Mulan patted his back, smiling, "Oh! Aurora, this is Neal, he's Henry's father. The one I have been telling you about." Neal looked at Aurora with his friendly smile, "This is the famous Princess Aurora?" Neal smiled toward her then gave a bow graciously with a little laugh, "Princess."

"Sir." Aurora pretend to have a dress on and curtseyed to his bow. "Why are you at the preschool? Looking for a job?" Neal asked nudging Mulan on the shoulder. Aurora looked back at the preschool's doors and just thought of Jane having fun without them. "No, we were just dropping our daughter off-"  
"Jane right?! Emma told me about her. Seems like a good kid." Neal smiled along with both women. _He's very nice...and smiley...No wonder Emma fell in love with him. They're practically the same!_ Aurora thought as she saw how he interacted with both Mulan and herself. Mulan and Neal laughed along with each other as Neal just talked about Henry and how he has been spending most of his time with the kid. "Yeah, Henry isn't a bad kid at all, he just...gets overwhelmed with all this...magic business..." Neal shrugged as he told both Mulan and Aurora about what had being going on lately. He told about how Regina confronted Henry, as he tried to blow the well up with dynamite, the very well that helped Mulan and Aurora come here, and how Henry had been spending a lot of time avoiding both Regina and Emma lately. Mulan immediately understood the reason why Emma had been coming by the library to talk with Mulan and Belle these past few days, and Regina again hasn't been seen at all. Again. "Henry doesn't like the magic here?" Aurora's voice squeaked as she asked Neal questions about Henry. Mulan noticed Aurora becoming anxious as they spoke. Neal gave a small nod, "He's not too thrilled with magic. I think he just doesn't like it when it begins to tear people apart..." Neal became shifty as he spoke about this. Aurora looked at Mulan worried than squeeked another anxious reply, "But! Magic is what brings people together as well! If it wasn't for magic, Mulan and I couln't have had a life together. Here...and if it weren't for magic. I probably would have never been with Mulan. It just..." Aurora begins to stop her excessive response, noticing the smile Neal gave her. "What?" Aurora blushed as she tried to hide herself behind Mulan's arm, which still held onto her small hand. "No, no. You both are just so darn perfect." Neal laughs, now letting his body relax again. Mulan smiles, "I think what Aurora is trying to say is Magic has both good and bad, but good always wins out."

"That's funny, Henry always says that same exact thing. Good always winning out..." Neal shrugs again, "I don't know. He always seems conflicted. Maybe if you two...talk with him about this whole thing..." Neal smiles trying to push his idea forth. Mulan and Aurora both felt honored but they didn't think it was their place. "I'm flattered but..." Mulan begins to say before Neal interrupts, "No really! I think Henry needs someone other than Emma and Regina to tell him about this whole thing. Besides, You both are practically perfect so it's settled." Neal nods as if Mulan had agreed. "Neal! I never said I was going to!" Neal laughs patting Mulan's shoulder like a true friend, "You already agreed. I can tell in your eyes. You, Mulan, and Aurora are just the right people to talk to Henry about all this. Especially because you're raising a daughter who will live in both worlds. Just tell him your story and he probably will understand. If not, no harm done...right?" Neal waves a small goodbye before leaving both girls with that. Aurora looks toward Mulan hopeful, "We get to tell our story again?" The corners of her lips curl in the way Mulan didn't like. Mulan sighed, "I guess we do."


	2. Chapter 2

Mulan and Aurora headed off to work after the conversation they just had with Neal. They both decided on having lunch together at the diner about 2PM.

Aurora walked into a very busy diner seeing Ruby handle a million people at once. Aurora smelt a burning on the grill seeing as smoke rose hazily into the kitchen area. The bell rang as Aurora stepped in and Ruby darted her exhausted eyes toward the door, relieved, "Aurora! Thank goodness you're here!" Ruby shouted smiling, her white teeth showing, "It just got busy all of a sudden!" Aurora quickly went off into the kitchen grabbing the nearest apron that was on the small hook. She threw her bag and coat where they usually sat, near the corner of the kitchen, first attending to the grill where the hamburger patties sat burning a bit, flipping them over, then running over to help Ruby with placing orders, giving drinks, and bringing the food. Aurora smiled as she wrote down each word the customer requested, thinking to herself _I've actually missed all this._

Mulan stood holding into the ladder waiting as Belle finished dusting up the shelves. As she dusted she talked about Rumplestiltskin and what he's been up to lately. "Rumple is a good man...but I just can't take anymore of his gifts!" Belle dusted like the bookshelves were Rumple, she was irritable and annoyed with him. "Why don't you just tell him to stop?" Mulan asks as she watched Belle carefully, making sure she wouldn't fall. "I can't...I want to help him be the good person I knew he was...is." Belle looked down at Mulan sadly, "I don't want to give up..."  
"Sometimes when it's already a lost cause, you have too..." Mulan sighed, knowing Belle would be furious with those words. Belle went back to dusting, "Do you remember when we met? You told me something..."  
Belle waited for Mulan to think of what she had told her. Mulan sighed knowing exactly what she was going to say, "But Belle-"  
"You told me to find something worth fighting for. And I did! This is my something!" Belle wobbled the ladder as she tried to reach toward the back of the shelves. Mulan grasped the ladder steady, now becoming anxious of her dear friend being so high up. "I know. Belle, you can still fight for your something, but sometimes fighting can be done when someone steps back. Rumple will never change if you're there babying him. Maybe he needs to see that. That he can be the man you know he is if you are there just watching like a hawk. I think he need to see you as yourself, someone who cares, but can't keep sticking to him. Only if you are willing to step back just for a second. I don't know if that made any sense, but sometimes when I was in the army, the best thing was to watch from the distance and observe then just rushing in. It was a tactic that helped the situation..." Mulan paused to see if Belle wanted to add, when she didn't respond Mulan kept going, "I just don't like to see you throw yourself at him in the sake of helping while he's just disregarding you like an antique he keeps!" Mulan didn't mean to raise her voice, but the heated conversation and situation made her become on fire. Besides, she fought men who though women were just kept dolls to hold and handle from their hands. Belle stepped down from the ladder her heels clanking on each step. She twirled around facing Mulan dead in the eyes and replied, "Mulan, you really are strong. I'll take your word for now, but if I see him hinder more than before I have to help him...okay?" Belle outstretched a hand, for a confirmation, Mulan smiled shaking Belle's hand, It was there little deal to each other. Suddenly, the library bell chimed out, it echoed in the quiet library. Mulan scanned the area, only a few people were inside and no one had left from her previous look. A figure began walking toward the both of them, putting on a smile. It was a complete stranger, Mulan and Belle have never seen her before. "Hi! I just came into town and saw the library and had to look for myself!" the woman greeted both girls loudly and smiling. Mulan immediately saw through the fake voice and smile. _What are you really here for...?_ Mulan's countenance became serious, like from her first travels, her eyes looked this woman up and down, feeling uneasy already. Belle gave a wide and joyous smile, "I'm glad you were able to come in! Is there anything in particular you want to read?" Mulan stood quiet, observing this woman. _Why does she make me feel so uneasy?_ The woman scanned the endless shelves and smiled, "I was looking for some fantasy books. One's that contain fairytales and folktales." The woman finally looked toward Mulan who just glared on. The woman's throat slightly gulped down uneasily, noticing Mulan's eyes pierced the very wall of her. "We have a variety! Let me show you where they are at!" Belle turned in her heel giddy to be helping someone who was interested in books. Mulan eyed the woman until she disappeared with Belle within the sea of shelves. _Fairytales...? Why fairytales...?_ Mulan quickly grabbed her phone out and texted Emma.

_Do you know of army strangers that have come recently? –Mulan_

Mulan looked up again, barely seeing the woman and Belle walk through the shelves as Belle pointed at the books, probably telling her the main ideas. Mulan felt the buzzing of her phone, quickly reading the message.

_No...Why? Other than the man that hit you and Neal's fiancé. –Emma_

Mulan felt her head go dizzy at the last words 'fiance' _Why didn't Neal say anything to Aurora and I? When did she come?_ Mulan texted Emma back,

_Is she tall and slender with dark skin and black hair? -Mulan_

Mulan awaited the text eager to find out what is going on.

_Yeah...why are you asking all these questions? -Emma_

Mulan felt like breaking the phone now, _How can anyone be this clueless? Did she not get the instant vibe that she wasn't trustworthy?! _

_She's here in the library wanting some books, and I already do not trust her. Whoever and whatever she wants, I'll be sure to be in the way! -Mulan _

Mulan glanced up as she put her phone away. She saw the woman smiling at her still trying to put up the fake wall, that Mulan could easily look past. Mulan glanced at her buzzing phone again

_Seriously?! I've had a feeling when I bumped into her yesterday at the diner! Keep a close eye on her –Emma_

Mulan looked up and saw the woman fairly close to her, still with the fake smile. "I never got to properly introduce myself, I'm Tamara." Tamara took out a hand that wasn't carrying books, Mulan felt the uneasiness stronger this time. "I'm...Maggie." Mulan blurted as she returned the handshake not wanting Tamara to think anything if her now, now because she was practically two steps ahead of this woman. "Maggie? Such a beautiful name! But I actually have to head down to Granny's! Nice meeting you both! Tamara walked away carrying all the bad vibes with her out the door. Mulan immediately felt the tense emotions leave. _She better not be up to learning about this town..._ Mulan glanced down at her phone's clock. 2PM.


	3. Chapter 3

Aurora quickly glanced up from the sound of the bell chiming, It wasn't Mulan. Aurora looked at the clock on her phone, 2PM. Aurora saw a slender woman come inside, she was tanned skin and had black hair, and by the looks of it, she had just stopped by the library. Aurora couldn't help but wonder if Mulan had helped her out. Ruby came over to where Aurora was sitting, "Mulan not here yet?" Ruby asked taking a seat next to her. The corner seats were Aurora's scared spot because it was the first time that she had eaten here with Mulan. Aurora glanced at her clock again, still 2PM. "Not yet, usually she's spot on!" Right as Aurora said those words the door opened again, this time is was Mulan. Aurora smiled wide as she waved for Mulan. Mulan glanced at where Tamara sat still eyeing her. Tamara didn't look up but she knew someone was looking her way. Mulan quickly sat next to Aurora giving her quick kiss before saying hi to Ruby. "What would you like Mulan?" Ruby asked taking out her notepad from her front pocket of the apron. "Hm...What's something I haven't had...?" Mulan asks smiling toward Aurora, whose leg trailed up Mulan's leg, teasing her a bit. Ruby thought for a moment, "Uhm...Let's see...Oh! You haven't tried macaroni and cheese! Should I get that for you?"  
"Yes, and Aurora what would you like?" Mulan asked as she tried to push Aurora's teasing leg away playfully. Aurora gave a small wink before looking through her menu. "I'll just get... Soup? Or stew...Whatever you feel like bringing Ruby!" Aurora said giving her back the menus. Ruby smiled at the both of them then headed off to cook their food. "This is fun!" Aurora giggles trying to pull Mulan's chair closer to her, the screeching of the chair was heard throughout the while diner. "Aurora! Stop! It's so loud!" Mulan smirks, pushing Aurora's hands away. Suddenly, Mulan feels that someone was approaching very quietly behind them. Mulan whirls her head around and sees Tamara. Tamara has her fake smile on and says hello to Mulan, calling her Maggie. "Maggie! Are you on your lunch break?" Tamara asks trying to make conversation, clearly Mulan wasn't interested. "Yes...and this is my friend, Dawn." Mulan gives an awkward smile toward Aurora, who looked bewildered but caught along very quick. _Thank you, thank you, thank you Aurora!_ Tamara outstretches her hand toward Aurora, "Nice to meet you Dawn, such an unusual name! Where did you get it?" fake smile and all, she tried to look interested, but Mulan could see she was interested in something much different, she just didn't know what. _Does Neal know that his fiancé is acting strange...?_ Aurora grabbed Mulan's free hand from under the table squeezing it hard from anxiety, "My, my mother's maiden name was Dawnada, she was Swedish...so once she came here she shortened it, so Dawn!" Aurora gave her genuine smile still trembling in Mulan's hand. Tamara looked interested now, she bought the lie. "That's quite something! Well, I'll let you to go back to your lunches. I'll see you both around!" Tamara gave a quick look toward Mulan, who just pierced her soul with her own deep brown eyes. Tamara quickly glanced away and walked off to her seat, near the counter by the door. "Maggie...? Really?" Aurora's lips curled into a small smirk. "I couldn't think of anything! At least you could use your mother's name!" Mulan squeezed Aurora's hand with good humor. "So, Maggie...tell me. What's going on...?"

It was about time to pick Jane up from daycare. 4:30PM is what both Mulan and Aurora decided on after their work. Mulan was the first arrive at the daycare where Jane eagerly came running to Mulan calling for her. Mulan came over and gave her little girl a big hug as she picked her up, "How was preschool Janey?"  
"Mama! Mama! New friends!" Jane yelled out in Mulan's ear, obviously still excited from her day. Mulan cringed a bit from Jane's screams but still smiled. Before walking out she thanked Cinderella of taking care if Jane, but also warned her about Tamara and any strange new faces that are snooping around. She told Cinderella not to reveal her real name, knowing that Emma and she would handle everything. Mulan gave Cinderella a firm nod as she went outside asking Jane, "who are your new friends?"  
"Lana, Katie, and Dillon!" Jane squeals remembering her time she had with new friends. Mulan kisses her cheek just in time to spot Aurora waving toward her as she quickly jogged toward them. "Mommy!" Jane squeals louder outstretching her arms toward Aurora, who gracefully picked her up from Mulan's arms "Did you have fun playing here today?" Aurora asks smiling occasionally looking up at Mulan, who stood very close by. Jane began to talk and talk about her day, only using small words and broken sentences, but more gibberish than anything else. Mulan and Aurora smile toward each other as Jane just rambled on. "She's really something!" Aurora comments as Jane still talks and talks. "Yeah, she's so full of energy, and she is learning quite fast. Isn't she suppose to be talking when she's about two?" Mulan asks curiously, Aurora just shrugs and replies, "I'm not sure, but I don't care! If my daughter chooses to be a learned and educated woman then so be it!" Mulan chuckles a bit rolling her eyes, "Our daughter dear."


	4. Chapter 4

Mulan and Aurora get back home in time to cook up a nice meal and watch some cartoons with Jane before she had to head off to bed. Mulan and Aurora alternated roles. One would cook and the other would get Jane ready for bed, which usually meant to get her bathed and clean. It was Mulan's turn to give Jane a bath and Aurora decided on cooking some pasta for dinner. Mulan headed off into the bathroom but before she gave Aurora a small kiss on the cheek before getting to the bathroom. Both women warmly smiled toward each other before Aurora scooted Mulan toward the bedroom bathroom. Mulan ran water while she hummed a tune for Jane as she took her clothes off. "Jane, you're getting taller and taller! And strong!" Mulan squeezes very gently on Jane's arms, "Yup. You're a warrior alright. Just like Mama!" Mulan kisses Jane on the nose before setting her inside the warm bathtub. Mulan places some toys inside the tub for Jane to occupy herself while Mulan washed her hair and body. Jane was extra playful because she began splashing Mulan with water, giggling with laughter Jane soaked Mulan. "Alright Missy! Bath time is over! You got me all wet!" Mulan tries to scold Jane, but her smiles did no good, she couldn't get mad at Jane, she was just so adorable and made her smile even more. _How can I get mad at her for making me happy?_ Mulan dries off Jane and hurries to set Jane in her high chair. Dripping with water Mulan tells Aurora to watch Jane really quick. "Why?" Aurora twirls around and sees a very wet Mulan. Aurora couldn't help but snort at Mulan, "Did you try to join her in the bathtub as well?" Aurora keeps on poking fun at Mulan until Mulan has a very sly smile on her face. "Oh, you think this is funny?"  
"Very, clean the bathroom before you come for dinner." Aurora commands as she twirls back around to prepare the pasta sauce. Mulan oh-so quietly tip-toes toward Aurora and from behind, like a little child, gives Aurora the biggest hug of her life. Aurora squeals, "You're getting me wet Mulan!" Mulan snorts replying, "Not the first time." Aurora gasps and pushes Mulan away as her cheeks flood with redness. "Fa Mulan! You better be dry

and the bathroom floor better be as well! Or I'll kill you!" Mulan laughs out loud as she walks away from a very flustered and embarrassed Aurora. Aurora just stands dazed for a few seconds before getting back to dinner. _I love her so much._

With the bathroom now sparkly clean and Jane sleeping in her bed, Aurora and Mulan both clean the dishes and just bump each other on the side as they do the dishes. Mulan washes as Aurora dries and puts them aside, until Mulan became very still, "Do you think Tamara is going to do harm?" Aurora looks up at Mulan, who just stares off into nothing. "Well..."Aurora looks back down, drying the dishes, "I definitely see that she's interested in something...But..."

"She came into the library to find fairytale books and folktales. She only got fairytales. Fairytales about everyone here." Mulan looked at Aurora very seriously, "She's interested in learning about all of us...except..." Mulan relaxed her muscles very slightly, "She didn't know who we were because I didn't see our books in her pile..." Mulan slumped on the sink still thinking. Aurora just watched her Warrior become so conflicted. "She had everyone...I need to talk to Emma! I know what's going on!" Mulan was about to drop everything but she hesitated. "After I finish the dishes." Mulan smiled toward Aurora and crazily tried to finish all the dishes. Aurora giggled at Mulan. _Always thinking of others._

After Mulan had frantically got the dishes done, she called Emma immediatly as they both sat on the sofa togther. Aurora's feet laid in Mulan's lap as she talked with Emma. "Tamara is here for the magic. I just know it! I know, I know. but...Emma, She has something sneaky up her sleeve and I don't like it. What are we going to do? What?! She can't be serious. Of all people- " Mulan went silent for a minute, listening to Emma. Aurora felt worried as got up, but Mulan laid her hand down on Aurora, gesturing that everything was fine. "Maybe we should talk to Regina...? Or Rumple...?" Aurora looked at Mulan like a madwoman, _Regina or Rumple?! Of all people! _Mulan nodded like Emma could see her, "Okay, tomorrow Six at the diner. Got it. Yeah, you too. Goodnight. Alright I'll tell her." Mulan smiled a bit before hanging up the phone. "Before you say anything, let me explain." Aurora closed her mouth, listening. "Emma saw Tamara was lying to her, and now because of all this stuff, we both know Tamara is here for the magic. We don't know why she wants it, but she definitely wants it. Second, this may be out of our reach because I JUST found out The Charmings have been growing magic beans..." Mulan paused because she saw Aurora's face transform into a million emotions. "M-Magic beans!? But...We just came here from the Enchanted Forest, and they want to go back!? There is nothing their! We saw, THEY saw!" Aurora's voice shrilled a bit, she was angry and anxious. "I know...They know that too, but I guess they want to rebuild their kingdom...But more importantly, this Tamara lady. I need to find out what she's doing..." Mulan gasped the phone tight, the whites of her knuckles showing through her tan skin. Aurora gently placed her hands on Mulan, trying to soothe her, "Another adventure?" Mulan looks up at Aurora, the corners of her lips curling as her eyebrows stand up, "Yes!" Mulan leans in to kiss Aurora, but right as their lips touch, Jane begins to cry. Mulan and Aurora slump into each other from the moment being broken, "She knows something too." Aurora whispers playfully as she gets up to tend to Jane.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Mulan awoke at around 530AM to meet with Emma at the diner. Aurora pleaded for Mulan to come back into bed, "Mulan...It's cold now..." Aurora groaned half asleep, pulling the covers near her face. "I've got to go...But I'll be back." Mulan whispers as she puts her leather jacket on with matching jeans. "Be safe..." Aurora whispers out, genuinely worried now. Mulan smiled walking over to Aurora, who was bundled up in the covers. "Always." Mulan leans down and gives Aurora a gentle kiss on her lips before heading out the door, double taking to look at Jane before leaving. _I'll be safe..._ It took Mulan only a few minutes to get to Granny's but she saw Emma there waiting. Mulan jogs over waving to Emma who just sips her hot coffee from the outside table. "Mulan." Emma pushes an extra cup toward Mulan as she sits down. "It's tea, don't worry." Emma smiles notices Mulan's hesitation to drink from the cup. "So, what's the plan?" Mulan asks as she sips her hot tea. "I've noticed Tamara goes out for a job every day around 6AM, but when she goes she doesn't come back sweaty and exhausted. She's perfectly fine." Mulan looks at Emma confused, "Jogs and doesn't come back tired...? Where does she go...?" Emma points toward the back alleys in the outskirts of the town smirking a bit. Mulan nods getting up right away the chair almost falling behind her. "Let's go." Both women nod fiercely and head toward the edge of the forest.

After Aurora dropped off Jane at daycare her day has been very unproductive. It was slow in the diner only a fee people coming in for pick-ups then leaving. Aurora had already wiped down the tabletops and countertops, washed all the dishes, even started the laundry on aprons and tablecloths in the back. Ruby and Aurora just sat drinking some iced teas while they talked about this and that. Ruby told Aurora how Belle has been acting freer lately, thinking Mulan had told her something to made her act this way. "Yeah, Belle has been in a good mood lately, she has been doing her own thing, which means we have been hanging out a lot more, thanks to your woman." Ruby smiled nudging Aurora's shoulder with a fist, making her blush and sip her ice tea in a flustered mood. "Mulan is helpful. She's been very good lately! Except..." Aurora sipped some more, "She's been talking about this Tamara just recently...that woman who sat here yesterday. Do you know her?"  
"All I know is she is from out of town...and she is engaged to Neal? Emma has told me some stuff...why what's going on?" Ruby set her drink aside, worried. "Well, this morning Mulan went off early to meet with Emma so they can investigate this woman...Tamara...they both immediately sensed she wasn't who she seems to be...I'm just worried because everything just got settled and now more problems arise..." Aurora slumps herself on top of the counter, just concerned for Mulan's wellbeing. "If It makes you feel better, Storybrooke is never settled." Ruby teases patting Aurora's back for comfort. "Gee, thanks Ruby." Both women smile at each other and begin continuing drinking their tea, but still the uneasiness is in the air.

"How much farther?! We've been out here for hours!" Emma asks, just observing Mulan as she does her tracking. Mulan is kneeled down by a beaten running path that is away from the town, but it curves back into the town toward the alleyways near the docks. "She was here. I don't understand why she runs all the way out here to get back to town, just in one big circle...?" Mulan raises herself, dusting off the dirt that have stuck her jeans. "Probably to avoid people like us." Emma pats Mulan on the shoulder as they both walk in the direction of the alleyway. "So, How's Jane doing? And the rest of the family?" Emma asks just trying to make conversation because of the silence. Mulan huffs a bit as they walk over uprooted tree roots, "She's good, she's learning a lot every day. We have out her in Cinderella's daycare. And we're all good...great actually." Mulan smiles from the mere thoughts of Aurora and Jane. "And...do you both talk about it...?" Emma asks curiously. "Talk about what...?" Mulan asks her eyes anxiously glancing at Emma. "Mulan don't pretend, about Phillip...?" Emma knew she was bringing up a very personal subject, but she had to know. Mulan shakes her head as they reach steady ground again, "No. Before we came here everything was sorted out. We both knew we couldn't restore him...and because of all our feelings for each other, we just decided to come here together."  
"And about Shang...? Did you ever-"  
"Love him? No. It's sad to say but it's true. I don't love him the way I love Aurora. He was...is, dear to my heart and what happened with that, we have sorted out as well."  
"Gosh. If all couples were as co-operative as you no one would ever break up or divorce!" Emma laughed in good humor. "How about Neal and yourself?" Mulan asks, because of all the personal questions, she only felt equal in asking her. "Neal and I? Well, we had a thing like a decade ago, but I-" Emma abruptly stopped her speaking and walking as she halted Mulan in her place. "Get back!" Emma choked out, pushing Mulan back near the trees. Emma pointed ahead so Mulan could see what she had been frightened of. It was Greg. She was walking into an alleyway, looking around her first then disappearing inside. "Come'on!" Emma heaves forward, dragging Mulan behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been hours of slow business and not much if anything really. Aurora and Ruby only served a few people and ended up having all the time in the world to talk, which wasn't too bad. Belle had joined them after work hours, wondering where Mulan was. Aurora was in the middle of explaining until the door swung open with Emma panting for her life. "Aur...ora! Mulan...alleyway. Gone!" Emma tried to inhale big breaths so she could explain her feverish actions. All women stood up in shock and came over to Emma. "Do you need water?" Belle asked holding out her own cup placing it in Emma's hands. Emma took a small sip before speaking, "We were following Greg into the alleyways near the docks. We were close together but once I looked behind me Mulan disappeared! She was taken by Tamara!" As Emma exclaimed her story Snow and Charming rush inside yelling, "The beanstalks were burned down! Regina did this!" Everyone just looked at each other is utter confusion. One story to the next was all mixed up and no one knew what was going on. "We need to search her office!" Charming exclaimed toward Emma who just replied, "It was Tamara!" Snow intervened and spoke, "Emma, sometimes your gift doesn't work when you're under a lot of emotions..." Emma rolled her eyes, "For the last time! I'm not jealous! She was lying!" Ruby, Belle, and Aurora just stand dumbfounded, there was so much going on and all they could do was listen to everyone bicker back and forth, until Aurora yelled, "Stop this! Emma! Go check Regina's office as soon as you can!" Everyone looked sadly toward Aurora who was almost in tears."We will check Regina's office now." Emma partially smiled toward Aurora then looking over to Snow and Charming, "But I'm telling you! It's Tamara! She's the 'she' August was warning us about!" Emma and Charming both got their guns out and headed out the door, but ran into Henry. "Hey Mom! What's...going on?" He asked looking at everyone who was around. "Come'on kid! I'll explain on the way!" They left not knowing what to expect.

Mulan couldn't see any light, she felt her hands constricted by some sort of rope and her mouth was covered with cloth, making her unable to scream out. Her head was stinging and all she heard was footsteps and wheels squealing as she felt her body moving through, what smelled like an old hallway filled with fish. All she knew was, she was laying on some sort of steel bed or frame because the back of her arms were cold. She felt an abrupt stop, some footsteps leaving her presence then a soft voice called, "Mulan...?" A familiar voice whispered out in confusion. Mulan couldn't tell who it was but she knew it was someone she had to know from town. Mulan tried screaming out again, but the muffled yelps were no use. Mulan tried to struggle more, the ropes just rubbing into her skin painfully. The stings weren't going to stop Mulan, she had to get out to protect Aurora and Jane from whoever kept her here. "Make her silent!" A female voice called out, Mulan finally saw flash of light as whatever was on her head was removed. Mulan's eyes darted around as she saw the strange man that hit her with the car, Greg, and Tamara. Both smirking darkly towards her. Mulan looked to her side where the voice came from, her eyes widened as she saw who called for her. _Regina?!_

Emma and Charming busted through the door guns up and saw nothing. Regina was nowhere in sight of her office, and it seemed useless because it looked as though she was never here. "She already left!" Charming called lowering his gun. Emma, who was irritated, just sighed, "I'm telling you..." Emma lowered her gun observing room. She heard footsteps behind her and saw Snow and Henry standing there. "Emma! The beans!" Charming called from the corner of the room, "But they're gone!" Everyone rushed over observing the empty bean stalks. "She may have already left!" Snow says slightly hesitant. "No, this is sloppy. Regina would never leave evidence like this..." Emma's brows lowered into confusion, "And besides, She would never leave without Henry." she tried to think. Charming and Snow occupied themselves talking about what may have happened until Emma called to them from the door, "Regina was never here because there's an override code on her security system."  
"In her own office?" Charming asked confused. "Yeah. Which she wouldn't need..." Emma looks up worried and slightly accomplished. "Regina was kidnapped, and so was Mulan. Tamara!" Emma grips her gun, which still laid in her hand, "I'll bring both of them back." Emma smiles toward Henry who just beamed with pride.


	7. Chapter 7

Tamara and Greg, circle around both Regina and Mulan until Tamara leans closer to Mulan, "Do you think we're stupid? You were smart though, for a second. I figured you out, you were tough though, I will say. Fa Mulan." Tamara chuckles as Mulan's eyes widen from her discovery. All Mulan could think was _Does she know of Aurora and Jane as well?!_ "I know your story. We all know the story of the Honorable Mulan, but do we know the darker side of Mulan? The one who had killed her lover, Shang? Word gets around." Mulan couldn't help but laugh at Tamara in her mind _Ignorant child! She doesn't know...thank the ancestors_. Mulan felt someone untying the cloth that prevented her from talking. "Do you have anything to say?" Tamara asks still leaning in close. Mulan's eyes narrow, her tense jaw clenched further, "Let me go! Let Regina go! You have no business with us!" Mulan barks at Tamara who just smirks with a small chuckle, "Oh yes we do. Because you both were easy targets, we have some questions." Tamara waves her hand signaling Greg to start putting some sort of wire and clips on both Regina and Mulan's heads. Mulan began to struggle until Tamara pulls out her tazer and tazes Mulan, who completely stops letting out a faint yelp from the zap. "No need to struggle." Tamara leaves Greg to set up his machines. Mulan looks over to Regina who seemed worried and frightened for the first time Mulan had seen. Greg calls out an okay and looks at Regina first. "Where is my father?" He snaps in an awful tone. Mulan doesn't understand the contraption that is standing in front of them and the wires that have been hooked up. Until, Regina replies with a "Do you think this is suppose to scare me?" as her eyes roll in boredom. Greg smirks and turns a dial from the machine and a painful scream is heard from Regina. Mulan begins to freak out and struggle against the ties. The ropes cut deeper as she tried to struggle. "Stop her!" Tamara yells andpouns from behind a glass screen. Greg rushes toward a different dial and turns it. Mulan feels electricity all throughout her body, like a million daggers stabbing at her mind with someone also slashing swords at her body. She felt like her whole body would just explode. Mulan shrieks out from the immense pain she felt in her head. Suddenly, the pain stopped as Greg turned the dial the other way, stopping it. Mulan huffs, "This is what it comes to? Torture? Pathetic..." Mulan sneers toward Greg. Regina looks at Mulan with such sympathetic eyes as He narrows his eyes turning the dial making Mulan scream out in pain again. _I must endure...not matter the pain..._

Emma, Charming, Red, and Belle all discussed a plan to find both Regina, Mulan, and the traitors. Everyone tried to throw out ideas, but nothing was coming to a compromise. Henry and Aurora just stood a ways away listening to everyone argue. Henry tugs on Aurora's sleeve having her look toward him, "You need to say something!" Henry says looking back at the group who were just fighting. "What am I going to say? That all I want is Mulan and Regina to be safe no matter why they decide?" Aurora sighed. Henry smiled and nodded, "Yes." Henry gives Aurora a tug toward the circle, "Aurora has something to add!" Henry yells above everyone. Everyone look over and see Aurora now flustered and nervous. Henry smiles toward Aurora who looked back down at him, nervously. "I...All of you just need to find Mulan and Regina no matter what. Stop fighting about this and just go!" Aurora screamed toward everyone, now empowered to speak her mind. "We're standing around fighting and as each minute goes by Regina and Mulan can be in more danger!" Ruby and Belle stepped up first smiling and placing their hands on Aurora's arm. "I'm sorry...we're all sorry...we'll go get them!" Ruby looks back at the group who just all begin talking and nodding in agreement. Everyone began to flush out of the room. Emma and Charming holding out their guns, Ruby, Belle and Snow headed toward the door right behind them. Aurora stood with Henry as everyone left Granny's. "Aren't you going with them?" Henry asked wanting to go as well, but knowing he had to stay back. "I want to, but I have a story to tell you, Mulan and I have been wanting to tell you for a long time." Aurora smiles taking a seat with Henry, more inwardly knowing that Mulan would want her to get hurt. "It's the story of patience, commitment, and love." Henry looked toward Aurora bit confused, "Love?" Aurora nodded. "Sometimes love can e found in the most strangest of times...even with magic" Aurora begins to tell Henry of the start, when she first met Phillip, to now her life with Mulan.

Emma and Charming split when they came to the docks, Emma and Ruby were to search inside the dock buildings while Belle, Snow and Charming went around the harbor. Ruby had one of Mulan's shirts to sniff her out. "The scent is getting too mixed with the smell of fish..." Ruby confessed as they were inside a random building. Suddenly, Ruby halted herself. "I just smelled her! She's not here! She's..." Ruby and Emma ran out and began to run toward an old bait and tackle store. "Of course. No one ever comes in here." Emma mumbled now ready to fight. "She's in here. And hopefully, Regina is too." Emma and Ruby looked toward each other nervous but ready. Emma pulls out her gun and cocks it, "Let's go get them." Emma and Ruby burst through the old door, almost knocking it off the hinges. Emma kept her gun pointed up as they both walked on. Ruby sniffed the air like she was in her wolf form leading Emma toward the basement. "They're near." Ruby growled, almost sounding like her wolf too. Emma and Ruby started running around the corners of the basement that was filled with old storage boxes and large pipes, until around the corner Emma saw another gun. Emma ran around almost pulling the trigger until saw Charming, Snow, and Belle just gasp from her scaring them. "sorry! I thought you were Tamara." Emma pointed her gun down speaking low. Belle walked over toward Ruby's side as Charming and Emma talked. "Ruby says she's here." Snow looks toward Charming proud, "We need to be careful." Charming smiled toward Snow also proud of their discovery.


	8. Chapter 8

Mulan's body, head, and wrists throbbed with pain and she felt her eyes struggled to keep open. Mulan looked toward Regina, who was also tired and in pain. Greg for a small minute left them to talk with Tamara on the other side of the glass. "Regina..." Mulan whispered out tiredly. Regina slumped her head toward her to listen. Mulan saw Regina's eyes were swollen from the pain, she was bleeding where the wires were. "No matter what...I'll get you out of here..." Mulan's eyes closed for a second, feeling the blood run from her head as well, then she heard a small sniffle come from Regina. "Why help me...?" Mulan opened her eyes and saw Regina crying. "I'm the Evil Queen..." Mulan felt strength now, her whole body feeling empowered again, "You're Regina. I see you as Regina, not the Evil Queen. And you will be safe, I swear on it." Mulan spoke seriously and sincerely, her eyes filled with intense fire. Regina gave a small smile, knowing she could rely on someone now. Greg came back into the room smirking. "Are you going to speak now Evil Queen?" Greg sneered going back to the machine. Regina shut her mouth as soon as she heard him speak, rolling her swollen eyes, still fighting back. Greg was about to turn the dial until Mulan screamed out, "Stop it!" Regina looked toward Mulan shocked and confused. "I know where your father is." Mulan spoke. Greg came closer to Mulan, his eyes filled with hope and anger. "Where is he?!" Greg yelled in Mulan's face furiously. Then, a door was slammed open, "We've got to go! They found us." Tamara spoke uneasily. Greg glanced up toward her, "She's finally speaking!"  
"Greg! We've got to go! There's no time!"  
"I have to stay here! My father..." Tamara sighed, "I'll meet you at the rendezvous point!" Tamara ran out, her footsteps echoing down the hall. Greg looked back toward Mulan furious. "Where is my father?!" Mulan glanced toward Regina, who looked at her with both suspicion and worry. Mulan looked back at Greg straight in the eyes, "I killed him." Regina's eyes widened as Mulan confessed a lie. Greg's lip quivered, his eyes flared with hatred for Mulan. He went toward the dial turning up some other knobs, "Where is he?!" Greg furiously screamed. Regina's eyes looked up where Greg was standing then toward Mulan whose stare was sternly ahead, "I killed him, the life fled from his eyes faster then-" Mulan let out a blood-curdling scream as she felt her whole body shake with pain and electricity. The pain was so immense Mulan felt the light fade from her eyes as the pain streamed through her body. _Aurora...I'm sorry..._ Before she succumbed to the fading light she heard a loud gun fire and scattering feet. In the fading light she saw Belle's face flash before her. Echoing voices screamed out but all she could hear was Aurora's faint voice within her mind. Then everything went black.

Charming came in shooting toward the machine making it explode with fire and electricity whipping out. Greg ran from the gun shots escaping through a back door. Charming began to run after, but Snow called out telling him Regina and Mulan were hurt. Snow began to untie Regina first but Regina spoke out, "Get Mulan first! She's..." Regina struggled to look toward Mulan, who was dazed her eyes barely open. Belle rushed over to Mulan, seeing her fading. "Charming! We need to get Mulan to safety! Get Regina I'll get Mulan!" Belle and Snow began to tear from seeing Mulan and Regina endure all this pain. "Mulan! Hold on!" Snow got Regina on feet as Belle unstrapped Mulan. Charming quickly came over picking Mulan up, her head and arms slumped as he did. She was barely breathing. Snow and Belle helped Regina stand and walk as Charming headed out the back door. "Contact Emma! Tell her we got Regina and Mulan, and tell them that they'll be expecting company!"


	9. Chapter 9

Emma received the message that Regina and Mulan were safe with her parents. Ruby and Emma were about to celebrate, but then out from nowhere Ruby is struck down to the floor. Emma immediately turns around to who it is, but sees a fist flying toward her. Emma feels a hard pain on her left cheek. Emma staggers back seeing Tamara giving her a teasing shrug. Emma stands furious, feeling her lip bleeding, "Nice shot." Emma wipes her lip and pulls her gun toward Tamara, who staggers back in fear. "You don't have to do this." Tamara says her hands up. "Yeah, I think I do." Before anything Tamara slides and trips Emma making her gun slide across the floor. Emma and Tamara leap toward the gun, fighting for their lives. Tamara kicks back Emma and grabs the gun, pointing it toward Emma. "I'll be sure to tell Neal that you were insane and-" Before Tamara could finish Ruby is behind her lifting her off the ground and slams her to the floor. Ruby picks Tamara up by the collar, her eyes showing her yellow wolf eyes, "I'll tell him for you." Ruby growls. A loud shot echoes down the hallway as Tamara is dropped by Ruby, who just staggers away from her. As soon as Tamara felt Ruby's fingers loosen she runs for the exit. Emma's eyes and mouth open wide from what just happened. Ruby falls into the wall, trying to keep herself up, as her hand clenches her abdomen. "Emma...!" Ruby calls out, seeing blood spreading from her white shirt. "Ruby!" Emma comes toward Ruby, helping her stand and walk, "We've got to get you-"

"But Tamara!" Ruby looks toward Emma her body flinching in pain. Emma doesn't respond keeping her friend up and awake, intently focused on getting the both of them out.

Charming bursts into the diner with Belle and Snow helping Regina walk in. As soon as Granny saw Charming with a figure dangling in his hands she screams, "Everyone get out! Now!" Everyone rushed out responding to her menacing voice trying to observe what had happened, but Granny pushes them out. Aurora and Henry, startled, look toward Charming, who set the body down. "Mulan!" Aurora screamed out, tears immediately falling from her eyes as she rushed toward her side. Mulan's chest was barely heaving up and down as she came close to her side. "Mulan...no, no. This can't happen. Mulan!" Henry rushes toward Regina who was barely standing, hugging her. Regina smiles as she cries into Henry's embracing arms. Aurora grabs Charming's arm, who stood by closely, "Go get Rumplestiltskin! The Blue Fairy! Dr. Whale! Anyone!" Aurora's grip was tight on his arm, Charming nodded reassuringly as he left with Snow to get whoever was available. Regina came closer to Aurora, who was sobbing profusely in Mulan's chest. "She saved my life..." Regina spoke out, sincere. Aurora looked up toward Regina, who looked so sympathetic. Aurora remembered only a few weeks ago Regina wanted to kill Mulan, and now she was implying that they were mutual friends now. Aurora nodded in a broken smile, "Always saving everyone else!" Aurora looked back toward Mulan, cupping her head with her hands, _Always saving everyone else...but yourself..._ Belle came back with a wet cloth for Aurora to dab away the blood stains, also giving Regina a cloth to clean her blood-stained head as well. Aurora saw Mulan's cut wrists, the bloody scars on the side of her head, and also a purple spot forming near her right ear. Aurora pressed the cloth to Mulan's head, _You'll be fine. You're always fine..._

Emma rushed in with Ruby who leaned against Emma weary and hurt. "Granny!" Emma called out, she hurried around seeing blood on Ruby's white shirt. "Ruby!" Granny rushed over and held Ruby. "Granny, I'm fine." Ruby tried to smile. Belle came rushing over helping Granny sit Ruby down near Aurora. Ruby looked down and saw Mulan, battered and barely able to breathe. Ruby looks all around and saw pain and suffering in the eyes of everyone. "She's going to pay...!" Ruby growled, her eyes changing color again. Belle set her hand on Ruby's shoulder trying to comfort her. Aurora looked toward Ruby sad and swollen eyed as she tried to speak towards Ruby, "Where is Tamara and Greg?"

"They escaped..." Ruby mumbles, annoyed that she couldn't catch them. Emma stood near Regina and Henry just watching as they watched Aurora unravel in front of their eyes. This was the first time, ever, that they have witnessed Aurora become angry, hateful.


	10. Chapter 10

The next moment Dr Whale and the Blue Fairy rushed in with towels and medication as Charming and Snow came running behind them frantically. It seemed like hours before they rushed in, but in reality it had only been a minute or two. The Blue Fairy came near Aurora and the unconscious Mulan whose breath was hastening by the minute. The Blue Fairy crouched next to Mulan taking out her wand that glowed with blue magic. "She looks like she's breathing...I'll just need you to step back..." The Blue Fairy spoke never looking toward the frazzled woman that held her lover in her arms. "No." Aurora replied sharply. Dr. Whale, who was tending to Ruby's wound, looked toward Aurora with surprise, like everyone else. The Blue Fairy finally looked up at Aurora only seeing a mixture of hate and sadness in her eyes. "Aurora I understand but-" Aurora interjected, her voice raised and tempered, "No! You don't! None of you understand the position I'm in!" Snow was about to speak out but a subtle pat from Emma told her to let Aurora speak out, for once. Tears began to stream down her cheeks, "the woman I love with all my being is laying in front of me for the second time on the verge of death! So please, revive her with your magic and if you don't, I will find any way to do it myself!" Aurora clasped her hands tightly around her lover, who was still fading quick. The Blue Fairy held out the blue magic immediately transferred it into Mulan's weak body. The magic began to trickle down like mist from the wand, as it gentle settled on Mulan's body it started to seep inside the body. "This won't be enough to completely heal her, but it will help her at least breathe and escape death..." A hint if hesitation voiced in the Fairy's voice as everyone witnessed the powers of healing magic. As the Fairy gave all the magic she could give, she stepped away from the woman. Aurora kept her eyes on Mulan's face studying her facial features, hoping she would at least give a sign that she was okay. It seemed that everyone held their breath until Mulan's eyelids showed a sign of movement. Her eyelids struggled open and the brown orbs wandered around until they found themselves looking at Aurora. Mulan weakly showed a smile, barely holding it. "...'rora" Mulan tried to whisper out. Gasps of relief and anticipation left everyone's mouths, even Aurora's. "Mulan..." Aurora leaned down kissing her, gently on the lips as she whispered, "You're alive...You're alive." Mulan felt Aurora's lips gently rubbing hers as she spoke. Aurora looked up toward Regina, seeing the blue fairy tending to her as well, then moving toward Ruby helping her gun wound heal. Mulan weakly tried to bring her hands up to Aurora's face but she didn't even move her hands up to her face, they slowly dragging her hand upon her chest. Aurora saw the pain and struggle that Mulan exposed as she just sat laying tired and exhausted. Aurora look up fiercely again, her mind rushing with emotions. "Emma, give me your gun." Aurora firmly spoke, her hand stroking Mulan's forehead. Emma gave Aurora the most peculiar look before asking, "Why do you need a gun...?" Aurora felt like it was the last straw for everyone; for Tamara and Greg. "I'm going to kill them." Aurora spoke out easily and angry, "Give it to me." Aurora spoke no hesitation whatsoever.

Everyone looked toward Aurora in shock, they knew this was not her. "Aurora...I think you're just heated because of all this." Snow finally spoke she tried so hard not to speak out but she knew the situations that were going on, and she knew exactly how Aurora felt. Aurora darted her eyes crazily toward the voice that spoke out. "I understand what is going on. Emma, Please. Give me a gun!" Aurora looked back at Emma who just stood tightly holding Henry, who was in fear of this woman who was talking with such gentle tones before. Regina stepped up, clutching the chair next to her. "Aurora. You don't want to do this." Regina hoarsely spoke out, trying to keep her legs steady as she tried to stand strong. Mulan looked up toward Aurora, she saw the tears that latched onto her cheeks for dear life, the puffiness and redness of her eyes because of all the crying. Mulan could barely hear everyone around speaking, but she definitely heard Aurora ask for a gun to kill someone. "Aurora..." Mulan croaked out, trying hard to keep awake. Aurora looked down immediately just staring her with sorrow. "Regina is right..." Regina looked toward the broken Warrior, smiling. Aurora stroked Mulan's forehead that was sticky from the blood and sweat from before. "Mulan... I can't just not do anything!" Aurora spoke out. Mulan finally grabbed Aurora's wrist that rested on her own forehead. "You have a pure heart..." Mulan spoke, her eyes barely staying open, but she could envision all the features of her lover, all the features that made her perfect. "My heart is already blackened with blood...you can't have that kind on your hands..." Aurora felt the Warrior's grip loosen. Mulan was still struggling to keep awake. Her voice was tense but breathy, "Please...A blackened heart will never go leave..." Mulan's hand slumped and her eyes rolled back, she had tried hard to stay awake and now she had fainted into a sleep. Snow stepped behind Aurora as she placed her hand on her back, "Mulan is fine...Why don't you both stay here while we all find them...?" Charming and Emma immediately stood out, taking their guns out ready to leave. Aurora looked around and saw all of her friends and acquaintances step out and give her their promises. Telling her that they won't fail what Mulan had sacrificed. Aurora gave a sad smile as they all left. Ruby and Belle stayed behind, telling her they will stay here with them. Emma stopped at the door as everyone flooded out. She looked back and saw Regina leaving the support of the chair and knelt down beside Aurora and Mulan. Aurora saw Regina near her and looked up with her eyes. "Mulan...She...she was ready to sacrifice her life for me...for you...for Jane." Regina spoke sad but admirable. "She...Even when I swore to kill her...she still was thinking about everyone else..." Aurora cracked a smile of pride. "Always thinking of others..." Aurora whispered facing Regina now. "Don't let darkness control you..." Regina finally said before standing and leaving Aurora with Mulan. Emma smiled toward Regina who just walked out the door not looking back. Emma stepped out but stopped. Hesitantly she came back to Aurora. "Dammit Aurora." Emma scolded herself as she knelt down by Aurora's side. "Emma...I'm-" Before Aurora could even start she saw Emma placing the shining metallic weapon in hands reach. "I'm not going to tell you, no. Because it's your choice...But this is only for emergencies if something happens..." Emma squeezed the Princess' arm before rushing out to catch up with the rest of the group. Granny and Ruby stood a ways away just looking toward the distraught woman who was just given a choice only fate will decide.


	11. Chapter 11

Belle went to the preschool and brought Jane to the diner. Belle had told Aurora and Ruby that all the other parents had already gotten their children, and she was the last to leave. From what had been going on everyone has been staying indoors and keeping off the streets. Ruby and Aurora had moved Mulan into the upstairs where a Ruby and Belle's apartment was at. Aurora held Jane closely as they all sat in the back of the booth just talking. Granny had locked up the diner and kept the blinds close as she held her crossbow steadily, ready for anything. Ruby's gunshot wound was healed all the way from the Blue Fairy's magic. She was alert and ready for anything. Belle and Ruby tried to take Aurora's mind off of Mulan and tried to occupy her as they played with Jane. Jane was so innocent and ignorant to the fact of what had been going on, it was refreshing to everyone to see and hear Jane laugh and smile. Aurora held Jane as Ruby and Belle went into the kitchen to grab some tea cups for a nice, relaxing tea party for Jane and themselves.

Jane was given a plastic tea cup while the other women enjoyed nice hot cups of tea. Aurora smiled as Jane thrashed the plastic cup around on the high chair's table. Belle was being kept captive by Jane's grasp as she held onto her fingers as she played with the cup exclaiming, "Tea! Tea!" all the women laughed as Jane just played by herself. Ruby smiled and began to Aurora about sometimes the children in Snow's town loved to ride on her back as she was the wolf. "Once I figured out how to control it of course..." Aurora noticed very slightly and subtly that Ruby's free hand was placed carefully on Belle's upper thigh, her thumb stroking her bare flesh. Aurora sipped her cup and smiled within it, knowing, this was bound to happen. Now she was just waiting until they told her about their love and when they started to feel more then friends for each other. "Jane seems to be learning very quickly...And she's only one? Doesn't that surprise you?" Belle asks as she began to pour more tea into her own cup. Aurora was about to answer but, for some reason she wavered her eyes from the top of the cup toward her peripheral vision and saw a figure making their way to the entrance. Aurora looked over and suddenly the glass of the entrance was being broken. Aurora drop her cup into the floor as the door was busted down, without thinking she grabbed Jane from the high chair and frantically made her way toward the back of the diner. Granny pointed her crossbow at the figure and immediately fired her weapon. An arrow flew toward the figure, but they were quick and rolled away dodging the arrow. Granny placed another arrow quickly it the crossbow but a gun shot was fired. Aurora faced away covering Jane with her body, hoping no one got hurt by the rogue shot. Ruby ran over to Granny to check if she was okay. It seemed it was a warning shot because everyone looked at each other unharmed. They all looked toward the figure and heard her speak, "Put down the weapon or I shoot again, this time I won't miss." it was Tamara, and she meant business. Her voice was sharp like a viper's hiss. Tamara pointed her gun toward the helpless mother and child. Aurora held onto Jane with all her might, feeling that was about to cry from all the noises. "Shhh..." Aurora patted and lightly bounced trying to calm Jane down, her eyes glued to the gun that was held toward her. Tamara smirked, "No sudden movements or I shoot." she spoke out walking toward her. "You better watch it!" Granny screamed holding her crossbow out dangerously giving her a warning scowl. Tamara stopped in her place, still holding her gun toward Aurora as her body faced Granny, "If you shoot, I shoot. Simple as that." Tamara smirked as she gripped the trigger. Ruby placed her hand of Granny's shoulder, indicating she had to lower her weapon. Granny held onto her crossbow squeezing it, then sighed and put it down slowly. Aurora in that moment remembered the gun she was given earlier. It was tucked away in the back of her pants. Aurora slowly gave Jane to Belle, for her to hold. She looked Tamara straight in the face with hate filled eyes. Her eyes glared her down _this is the woman who was going to kill Mulan..._ Aurora quickly grabbed the gun from behind and pointed it toward Tamara full on, her fingers squeezing the trigger, ready to fire. Tamara looked toward Aurora with surprise and a challenge. Both women were held out at gun point. "Try me..." Tamara snickers not moving her eyes away from Aurora. Aurora didn't speak but kept her aim on Tamara. Ruby stepped away from Granny ready to pounce but to her surprise Tamara heard and saw and pulled a second gun from her jacket. Pointing both arms at Aurora and Ruby. Belle and Granny stood tense and worried, both unable to do anything and scared to even try anything. Aurora's brows furrowed forming an annoyed and worried expression. _What do I do?! What do I do?!_ Aurora closed her eyes and was ready to squeeze down on the trigger but something sounded in front of her. She heard something dropping and skidding across the floor. Aurora opened her eyes and saw Tamara's hands empty of guns and stood vulnerable. Aurora glanced toward where Tamara frightfully stared toward and she saw Mulan leaning against the door frame breathing heavily, "Step away from her!" Mulan growled, her eyes filled with hate. Aurora let a big breath slip through her lips as she lowered the gun. _Mulan..._


	12. Chapter 12

Tamara stood still, her hands slowly went up in defeat. Aurora saw Mulan had thrown the kitchen knives toward Tamara so the guns would be knocked away from her hands. Mulan began walking toward Tamara slowly. Aurora noticed her lover's legs wobbled, staggering as she walked, still weak from what they did to her before. Jane called out excited to see Mulan, "Mama! Mama!" even from what was going on Jane still was happy to see her Mom. Mulan looked over to Jane calling immediately shocked from her voice. Mulan looked at Jane and back to Tamara. She was infuriated now. She realized Jane was also in danger, that something could have happened. With all her strength Mulan leapt toward Tamara grabbing her collar. Everyone watching in amazement as they witnessed Mulan almost spring to life. "How dare you...!" Mulan gripped Tamara's collar almost lifting her off above the ground. Tamara tried to sound indifferent but her voice rose a bit, "You don't scare me..." Mulan had let go with one hand and punched Tamara across the face. Letting her drop to the floor, Tamara held her hurt cheek with her hand, blood was seen from her lip being split. But as quick as she dropped Mulan punched her hard again. Tamara slid a bit from the impact, now groaning in pain. Mulan's eyes filled with all this hatred Aurora herself has never seen before. It was like something had finally snapped in Mulan. Mulan grabbed the wounded woman again by the scrunched collar and held her up again, "Why are you here?! Why must you cause trouble with all that you're doing?!" Mulan gritted her teeth as she spat at Tamara with hateful curses. Tamara laughed apart from the pain and the fists of Mulan. "To cleanse this world of Magic! It's an evil presence that doesn't belong here!" Tamara was so proud of her work and her speech. Mulan barely heard what Tamara said from the rushing of boiled blood through her ears all she could do was slam Tamara to the floor, huffing as she did. Now it seemed all the strength had escaped Mulan's body and left her gasping for air. Mulan looked toward the knives she had thrown earlier and picked them up. Tamara suddenly understood what she was going to do. Mulan saw Tamara struggling to crawl away but Mulan slammed down a knife near Tamara, the knife was stuck to the hard floor with Tamara's coat latched down. Mulan pushed her free hand on Tamara's shoulder to keep her down. She had nowhere to go.

Mulan gripped the second knife with all her might, raising it high above her. Her eyes flashed with hate and darkness. Mulan was about to forever silence the woman but a voice shrieked from beside her. Mulan and Tamara looked above and saw Aurora stepping out toward Mulan, afraid and horrendously worried. "Mulan! You can't!" Aurora spoke on the verge of tears once again. She understood completely the feeling that had suddenly possessed Mulan, but she also understood it was wrong. Mulan looked down at Tamara who just stared at Aurora, looking up she replied, "She has caused too much to this town...to us!" Tamara looked toward Mulan, now understanding what was going on. "She must die!" Mulan gripped the knife again ready to strike but Aurora raced foreword preventing Mulan to even move the knife. Mulan's eyes wavered toward Aurora's seeing the fear that possessed the blue eyes. Mulan felt her stomach churn as she stared silently into the eyes of the sea. Mulan and Aurora lowered their hands, until Aurora safely slid the knife away, Mulan was still pinning Tamara down with her hand. Mulan sadly looked up toward Aurora who just smiled with relief. "Mulan..." Aurora's eyes finally gave out and the tears fell onto the cold floor. "You're in love with a woman...?!" Tamara whispered that question almost for herself. She was stunned, shocked from this detail she missed. She had thought she had figured everything out but now she wasn't certain anymore. Mulan looked down wondering why it mattered so much to Tamara; of all things. Suddenly, Emma came running in with Regina only to find Tamara being held down by a weak Mulan, Aurora's hand on Mulan's back, Belle in the corner holding Jane, and Granny and Red together near the counters. Emma still confused came toward Tamara with hand cuffs, "Nice job, Mulan." Emma spoke as she cuffed Tamara's slender wrists. Tamara was still confused on what had happened and what was going on. Emma picked up the slender body and began to walk toward the entrance. "This changes everything!" Tamara yelled as she was being dragged out by Emma. Tamara looked toward Mulan and Aurora genuinely scared, "He won't like that!" Tamara glanced toward Jane finally puzzling the pieces together, "She's not safe!" Tamara shrieked as she was finally pulled out of the diner. Mulan and Aurora looked at each other in confusion, but disregarded Tamara's shouts as they leaned in for a very anticipated reunion kiss. Regina stood near Ruby asking if she was alright as everyone around moved past the couple that just sat on the floor embracing each other with hugs and kisses. Belle kneeled down handing their Daughter into their loving arms and stepped away from the family. Mulan and Aurora both held Jane in between them just hugging her. "We are never settled..." Aurora whispers smiling toward Mulan who just kissed her on the forehead. Aurora felt Mulan's breath and lips as she spoke, "You're right. We are never settled."


End file.
